Custom:Lego Batman 3: Heroes Unite
Lego Batman 3: Heroes Unite is my original idea for the third Lego Batman game. Below I will list the characters, their special abilities, plot, and levels. Characters (Story Mode): Batman Robin Superman Wonder Woman Flash Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Green Lantern (John Stewart) Martian Manhunter Aquaman Hawkgirl Batgirl Black Canary Batman (Green Lantern Corps) James Gordon The Question Zatanna Speedy Beast Boy Cyborg Raven Captain Atom Joker Riddler Harley Quinn Characters (Purchase): Lex Luthor Kid Flash Scarecrow Scarecrow (Yellow Lantern Corps) OMAC Bane Star Sapphire Shade Clock King Brainiac General Zod Ra's Al Ghul Two-Face Penguin Poison Ivy Clayface Bruce Wayne Tim Drake Damian Wayne Clark Kent Bane (Dark Knight) Lois Lane Lucious Fox Killer Croc Killer Moth Manbat Mad Hatter Catwoman Mr. Freeze Catman Hush Nightwing Copperhead Batwoman Victor Zsasz Renee Montoya Sinestro Solomon Grundy Blue Beetle The Ventriloquist Hugo Strange Red Tornado Red X Red Hood Hawkman Green Arrow Black Manta Supergirl Mirror Master Bizarro Vicki Vale Captain Boomerang Alfred Black Adam DLC Characters: Heroes-''' Metamorpho Plastic Man Knockout Captain Marvel Booster Gold 'Villains-' Gentleman Ghost Vandal Savage Circe Deathstroke The Cheetah 'Character Abilities: ' Batman- Hand-to-hand combat, Armed with batarangs, Able to use Tech Boxes, Suits apply. Robin- Hand-to-hand combat, Armed with batarangs, Suits apply. Batgirl- Hand-to-hand combat, Armed with batarangs. Batwoman- Hand-to-hand combat, Armed with batarangs. Superman- Fly, Laser Vision, Ice Breath, Invincible, Super Strength. Bizarro- Fly, Laser Vision, Ice Breath, Invincible, Super Strength. Wonder Woman- Fly, Invincible, Lasso of Truth used during certain levels, Super Strength. Green Lantern(s), Batman (Green Lantern), Sinestro, Scarecrow (Yellow Lantern)- Fly, Able to build sparkling green objects. Martian Manhunter- Fly, Invisibility. Flash- Super Speed Aquaman- Can't drown, Able to breathe underwater in certain areas, shoots water from his trident. Hawkgirl- Fly, Super Strength. Black Canary- Sonic. The Question- Armed with a pistol, Able to use Tech Boxes. James Gordon- Armed with a pistol. Speedy- Target ability, Super Speed. Zatanna- Fly, Acrobatic. Cyborg- Laser Vision, Super Strength Beast Boy- Changes to certain animals in Beast Boy Pods. Raven- Fly, Invisibility. Captain Atom- Crawl through Small Hatches Joker- Tommy gun. Harley Quinn- Acrobatic. Riddler- Hand-to-hand combat. Lex Luthor- Armed with a pistol. Scarecrow- Hand-to-hand combat, Throws gas canisters. Catwoman- Acrobatic. Bane- Hand-to-hand combat, Super Strength. Shade- Phases through Shadow Spots. Clock King- Hand-to-hand combat. Two-Face- Armed with a pistol. Star Sapphire- Fly, Super Strength. General Zod- Fly, Laser Vision. Brainiac- Fly., Super Strength, Able to use Tech Boxes. Ra's Al Ghul- Hand-to-hand combat, Super Strength. Penguin- Crawl through Small Hatches. Poison Ivy- Vine whip. Clayface- Able to shoot Orange Targets. Killer Moth- Fly. Killer Croc- Super Strength. Mr. Freeze- Ice gun, Able to shoot Ice Cannons. Manbat- Fly. Sonic. Mad Hatter- Acrobatic. Hush- Armed with a pistol. Catman- Clawed. Acrobatic. Copperhead- Hand-to-hand combat, Acrobatic. Victor Zsasz- Armed with a pistol, Super Strength. Solomon Grundy- Super Strength. Red X- Super Speed. The Ventriloquist- Hand-to-hand combat. Black Adam- Fly, Super Strength. Red Hood- Able to use Tech Boxes. Black Manta- Able to breathe underwater, Shoots water from trident. Mirror Master- Phase through Glass Objects, Invisibility. Captain Boomerang- Armed with boomerangs. Hugo Strange- Able to use Tech Boxes. Hawkman- Super Strength, Fly. OMAC- Super Strength. Kid Flash- Super Speed. Bruce Wayne- Hand-to-hand combat, Able to use Tech Boxes. Tim Drake- Hand-to-hand combat. Clark Kent- Laser Vision. Lois Lane- Able to use Tech Boxes. Nightwing- Acrobatic. Lucius Fox- Able to use Tech Boxes. Renee Montoya- Armed with a pistol. Blue Beetle- Fly. Red Tornado- Fly. Green Arrow- Armed with a bow, Acrobatic Supergirl- Fly, Ice Breath, Laser Vision, Invincible. Alfred, Vicki Vale- Average hand-to-hand combat. Metamorpho- Super Strength, Invincible, Able to shoot Orange Targets. Knockout- Acrobatic. Plastic Man- Acrobatic, Able to shoot Orange Targets, Crawl through Small Hatches. Captain Marvel- Fly, Invincible. Booster Gold- Hand-to-hand combat, Able to use Tech Boxes. Circe- Fly. Gentleman Ghost- Fly, Invisibility. The Cheetah- Super Speed, Super Strength. Deathstroke- Armed with a pistol. Vandal Savage- Super Strength. '''Plot: In a continuation to Lego Batman 2, the game starts with Brainiac's ship landing on Earth. He gathers together a group of powerful villains to destroy Superman and the rest of the Justice League. You must play through 15 levels and defeat villains and battle bosses to stop Brainiac from crushing the Justice League and ruling Earth. There is one bonus level that is unlocked when Story Mode is fully completed. Levels: 1. Batcave Brawling Control Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Superman The three repair the Batcave and fix all of the broken objects. Then, A group of villains will break in and you must battle them as they try to steal technology. You must then repair the Batcycle and Escape the Batcave, which leads to the first Boss Fight- Two-Face. You must follow his truck throughout Gotham City and destroy the guns and armor on it. 2. Uncovering Clues Control Batman, Superman, and Commissioner Gordon You must go to the Police Station to get files on the various criminals who attacked the Batcave. Two-Face's file says "Recently Arrested for Conspiring with Other Masterminds." Batman, Superman, and the Commissioner track down two of the villains he was seen conspiring with- Hush and The Ventriloquist. You first battle The Ventriloquist, who is hiding in the Gotham Warehouse. His puppet, Scarface, will constantly shoot his machine gun at you. You must hide behind the gold blocks until he destroys them and build a big gun. You get in the gun and shoot down The Ventriloquist. Next, you go to the Gotham Hospital where Hush is hiding. You battle him like you would in LB2. Hush will show you a file on the Joker before passing out. It says Joker is waiting for someone to deliver Kryptonite to him. Batman must find out where the shipment is coming from. He calls the Justice League to search around their cities. 3. Tracking the Source Control Batman and Flash Flash gets to Batman and Superman to tell them that he found where the shipment is coming from. He says it is coming from Metropolis. Superman rushes off to Metropolis to stop the shipment. Batman and Flash are interrupted by Mirror Master and his army of duplicates. You must kill all of the Mirror Masters as they appear until you find the right one. You must do this three times before defeating him. Mirror Master has a symbol on his mask that seems familiar. Superman comes back and says that the shipment is being stored in a heavily guarded warehouse. The heroes go to Metropolis where they meet up with Zatanna. 4. Hidden Plot Control Batman, Superman, Flash, and Zatanna Category:Customs